


Merry Christmas, Sharpshooter!

by muemmelmonster



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Christmas Decorations, Christmas Shopping, Fluff, M/M, Mistletoe, Space Mall (Voltron), Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Voltron Christmas, allura and coran don't know christmas, swap moon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 05:38:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17136008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muemmelmonster/pseuds/muemmelmonster
Summary: Allura and Coran have no idea what it means to celebrate Christmas with the paladins. So Lance takes the chance to explain and once the two Alteans got invested, they can't wait to celebrate their very first and very own version of Christmas!





	Merry Christmas, Sharpshooter!

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas everyone!
> 
> Here's my contribution to Christmas themed fics, hope you like it!

Christmas was a word neither Allura nor Coran had ever heard of. When Lance first mentioned it, Allura thought he was sneezing and “Bless you”-ed him. Coran looked at him with utter confusion when Lance spoke about putting up a fir with Hunk. It took nearly two whole days for the Cuban paladin to explain what Christmas was about and why people celebrated it on earth. But after the two Alteans finally understood what it meant to celebrate Christmas, they were ready to celebrate their very first and very own version of Christmas with the human paladins. When they next visited an earth-like planet, Allura suddenly decided to take one of those “firs” which on this planet where much bigger and much thinner tree-like plants, that, with much fantasy and inspiration, could be decorated like a Christmas tree should be. And while Shiro and Hunk were sent off to cut down one of those “trees”, Allura snatched Pidge, Lance and Keith and took them with her to the space mall (the one Coran took them ages before this, thinking it was still the same Unilu swap moon it had been ten thousand years ago). Coran himself was told to stay at the castle and, if necessary, protect it.

‘What do we need next for Christmas?’ Allura asked, while she shoved the paladins towards the flight pods. ‘Is there anything we need to look for?’.

‘Well, my family always celebrated Noche Buena with a lot of decoration and food!’ Lance chimed and climbed up into the pod, expecting Allura or Pidge to move next to him but both girls were already seated in their own flight pod. ‘And we … uh …’. He stammered to a halt as Keith climbed up to sit beside him, crowding into his personal space with his unexpectedly _wide_ shoulders. He felt his mouth go dry, so he swallowed a few times, feeling Keith’s confused look on him before he turned to talk to Allura again. ‘We definitely need Christmas socks!’.

‘Oh and some Christmas-y clothes, like sweaters and such!’ Pidge called from their pod with a big grin. ‘I haven’t had one of those since I joined the Garrison! My grandma used to knit them for me and Matt when we were younger!’. She and Lance dissolved into laughter and Allura looked at them with bewilderment.

‘Why are you laughing? Getting a handmade present was an expression of heartfelt love in Altea.’ she stated, searching for understanding in Keith’s eyes.

‘I don’t even remember celebrating Christmas with my dad.’. Keith’s voice was so quiet that Pidge and Allura missed it altogether and even Lance would’ve missed it, if he hadn’t stopped laughing this moment. His look turned sad and he would’ve reached out to place a reassuring hand on Keith’s shoulder but Allura interrupted his train of thoughts by announcing they had to go now or Shiro and Hunk would be back before them. Keith silently closed the flight pods front and started the engine, ignoring Lance’s concerned look.

‘Alright then, paladins. Let’s get this all done before this quintant is over!’ Allura’s voice rang through the speakers and they could hear Pidge chime in in the background. At first, neither Keith nor Lance answered, but finally Lance coughed quietly and answered in his usual flashy manner. The rest of their way to the space mall was mostly Lance, Pidge and Allura chattering on about Christmas, what they definitely needed to buy in some earth shop while Keith stayed silent most of the time. From time to time he cracked a joke over something Lance just said before or he added a few things to the list of things they would need to buy. After a few vargas of flying through space in a cramped spacecraft, they finally reached the space mall and went in after getting out of their flight pods. It didn’t take long before Lance and Pidge dragged the other two through the mall, pointing to shop after shop they _needed_ to visit before leaving again. But in all the rush it didn’t take long for them to be separated. Lance grabbed Keith, thinking he was Allura, and tugged at his sleeve to drag him into another shop but Keith resisted the drag and made Lance turn around with this. Lance lips formed a nearly perfect round “o” when he realized it wasn’t Allura he was pulling.

‘I-I … Where are Pidge and the princess?’ he asked stammering, looking around for them but his eyes found Keith’s gaze soon again. ‘Why didn’t you tell me we lost them?’.

‘I did try. You just didn’t notice.’ Keith sighed and looked around. ‘I don’t even know where they went. We just have to finish buying things and wait for them at the entrance.’. Lance nodded, his cheeks tinted red.

‘I definitely need something to drink first. It is quite hot in here, isn’t it?’. With this, he dragged Keith to one of the snack bars and pointed towards something that looked like a milkshake. Keith didn’t say anything but looked at the other paladin with confusion. He couldn’t ever predict what Lance would be doing, but somehow, he was acting weird now. Lance slurped his drink and outright stared at Keith, who sat opposite to him. His plain black shirt must’ve slipped somehow when Lance had dragged him through the mall and now it was showing off the other paladins’ collarbone and white skin. Keith was a bit sweaty, it sure was hot in the mall, but Lance couldn’t be bothered, not when he could follow the little drops with his eyes. Finally, Keith looked back at him, an eyebrow raised when he caught his teammate staring.

‘What?’. His voice sounded harsher than he had intended and Lance jerked before averting his eyes.

‘Sorry, it’s just … You got quite … um …muscular.’ he said, his cheeks tinted a bit red. ‘In general, I mean.’. Keith raised an eyebrow but didn’t push the topic anymore. Lance sighed gratefully and finished his drink, tossing the empty bottle into the next trash can and getting up to finish their shopping trip. ‘I hope you don’t mind me shopping for clothes because honestly,’ Lance turned around with a wide grin, ‘I don’t care. I need some Christmas sweaters!’. Keith chuckled quietly behind Lances back but followed him into whatever shop he wanted to go to. Lance didn’t hesitate to show himself off to Keith who commented snarkily on the outfits he was shown. Every time the Cuban boy was about to open the curtain, his heart pounded heavy in his chest. Of course, Keith wouldn’t compliment him, but having the black paladin laugh over something ridiculously flashy or colourful was one of the best moments in his life. Keith didn’t ever laugh much, neither back in the Garrison nor since they became paladins and travelled through the universe fighting Zarkon. But seeing him laugh so carelessly made Lance’s heart skip a beat. When Lance next exited his little cabin, Keith still sitting on the plush cube right in front of him, he heard a quite familiar voice screaming something about ‘No, don’t you _dare_ force me to wear this, princess!’ and he looked around the corner just in time to see Allura holding up a sweet Christmas dress (kids’ size, by the way) for Pidge to see. The green paladin just bared her teeth, ready to say something, but she spotted Lance first.

‘Lance! Where’ve you been?’ she shouted, hand raised in a quick wave. Allura turned around, her eyes lighting up when she saw Lance and Keith, who by now had come up to Lance and looked around the corner with him.

‘There you are!’ she called, putting the dress she’d been looking at away and jogging towards the two paladins, Pidge right behind her, ‘We were so worried when we lost you!’.

‘Obviously not worried enough to stop your shopping trip, ay?’. Lance winked at her and laughed, when Alluras cheeks turned a bit pink.

‘Well, we would’ve waited for you once we finished, of course.’ Pidge said, eyebrows raised at Keith and Lance. ‘Why didn’t you two went searching for us? And what exactly were you doing, by the way? Using the chance to be alone and go on a little _date_?’. Within a few ticks, Lance’s face turned bright red, words spoken stammered. Keith himself looked away, not ready to show the others the faint flush on his cheeks.

‘Nevertheless, we should return to the castle. Coran and the others must be waiting for us.’ Allura said, trying to ignore Pidge laughing at her two comrades. With this, they returned to their flight pods – the boys not knowing, that the two girls had bought something very _special_ for the team.

*** 

Back in the caste of lions, Lance grabbed his goods and fled to his room, letting the bags fall from his hands as soon as the door closed behind him. He didn’t even bother to kick off his shoes, he just launched himself onto his bed and screamed into his pillow. Pidge and her damned comments! Why couldn’t she ever just leave him be?!

He full on expected someone would knock on his door and ask why he fled by now, but no one was knocking and no one was searching for him so he waited until a few more doboshes passed and then got up, leaving his room and walking to the common area. Of course, the others were there, Allura and Pidge marvelling at the ‘fir’ Hunk and Shiro had picked while they looked down to the sweaters in their hands, exchanging confused looks over the things the girls had bought them. Keith was nowhere to be seen, so Lance walked up to Hunk and looked at the sweater his best friend was holding.

‘The tree is awesome. Good choice.’ He said and smiled, watching the girls and mice rummaging through their bags until they found the tree decoration they had bought in the mall.

‘It wasn’t as easy as planned, though.’ Hunk replied, putting the sweater away and picking up a plate full of sweets instead. ‘There was this really big worm living in the forest and it was so angry when we took the tree and it began chasing us and Coran jabbered something about pleasing it with candy but-‘.

‘In the end, the locals helped us escaping.’ Shiro cut in, watching the tree with a fond expression. Hunk and Lance stared at him for a few ticks, then both of them smiled. They stayed silent, no one daring to break the welcome silence that was only disturbed by Allura, Pidge and Coran chattering on about which decoration to use – the red and golden or the silver and blue one?

‘Well, we had a long day.’ Hunk finally said and yawned, stretching extensively before putting the plate away. ‘I’ll call it a day! G’Night, guys!’. With this, he left the common area and went to his room. Shiro yawned, too, hiding his tiredness behind his hand before he dismissed himself and went to bed too. Lance watched the others a bit longer, noticing Keith going to his room but not calling out to him, before he jogged over to the two Alteans and Pidge to remind them of the time before going to bed.

 ***

The next morning, when Lance left his room, he could already smell that Hunk had been awake and in the kitchen for at least two hours. A grin spread on his lips and he fastened the dressing gown around his hips before he jogged towards the kitchen, passing the common area on his way – and running right into Keith. They stumbled back a few steps before looking up and into each other’s eyes.

‘Watch where you’re going, Mullet boy.’ Lance snarled, rubbing his aching forehead with his hand, ‘That hurt.’

‘Hah? Me? Why can’t you watch your way?!’ Keith hissed, leaning forward in a challenging way.

‘Oh, come on.’ Lance rolled his eyes in annoyance.

‘Why are you always blaming me? What did I ever do -‘. Lance didn’t even listen until the end, his eyes locked onto the mistletoe hanging above their heads. ‘Oy! Are you even listening?’. Keith was leaning in near enough that Lance could feel his breath hot against his skin. But instead of answering, he just pointed up and waited for Keith to understand. They both turned red, but averted their eyes, looking around the room to check if anybody was watching.

‘Well, let’s just pretend no one noticed.’ Lance suggested and backed up a step, Keith only nodding in agreement. The black paladin backed up too, looking around again before flopping down onto the couch. Lance watched him, swallowing the nagging feeling of disappointment and turning around to visit Hunk in the kitchen. Of course he didn’t tell him about his little encounter with Keith or that he silently had hoped the Mullet boy would lean in and actually kiss him. And he also didn’t mention it when Shiro and Allura were the first to stand under the mistletoe together and Shiro leaned in and kissed the princess on the cheek. Hunk used the plant as an excuse for every hug and every platonic kiss he smooched onto the others and obviously enjoyed the attention. Lance himself tried to steal a kiss or two under the mistletoe too, but all he got was Allura chuckling when she passed him while he waited under the plant and a quick hug from her.

But what he didn’t expect was Keith halting in front of him right after Allura had left, looking up to the mistletoe before he bent over and planted a solid kiss on the brunette’s lips, laying a hand on his shoulder to steady him before deepening the kiss. Lance shuddered under Keith’s movements, leaning in and chasing his lips when the black paladin pulled back.

‘Um … What was that?’ Lance voice actually squeaked and he coughed, trying to steady his voice but the red on his cheeks betrayed him. Keith smiled and leaned in again, pressing his lips to Lances one more time before turning around and slumping down on the couch as if nothing happened.

‘I wanted to kiss you since we went to the swap moon.’ He called over his shoulder, turning his head to look at Lance with a pleased grin. ‘But until now, I didn’t have a valid reason. Merry Christmas, sharpshooter.’.


End file.
